


Выдыхай

by Jem_Miller



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, у него уже просто вошло в привычку бросаться в омут с головой, не задумываясь принимать решения, которые кажутся верными. Возможно — самыми правильными из всего, что Томас когда-либо делал в своей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выдыхай

**Author's Note:**

> роад-стори.  
> бета - Изуэль.

_Go find your other life.  
One road steeper climbs,  
Where the river winds._

Кофе на заправках продавали паршивый. Но, к величайшему сожалению Томаса, альтернативы не было. Хотелось выпить чего-то горячего, а чай на вкус был ещё более мерзким (Томас уже имел неосторожность попробовать), чем кофе. Собственно, от нормального чая в нём было одно только название.

Последняя более-менее сносная кофейня осталась за спиной более шести часов назад. Право, не возвращаться же обратно только из-за своей придирчивости.

Особенно когда уже определился с маршрутом.

Изначально у Томаса не было никакого пункта прибытия, места назначения или ещё чего-то в этом роде. Изначально он просто сел за руль и поехал. Не самый лучший вариант с точки зрения простой логики, но, тем не менее, в тот (да и не только) момент он казался очень _правильным_. Просто рвануть вперёд, куда глаза глядят. 

Глаза глядели на восток.

Томасу нужно было (ожить) поставить мозги на место, вернуть себя. Пять лет назад, будучи ещё совсем наивным мальчишкой, едва окончившим школу, он собрал все свои (многолетние) сбережения и отправился через океан, в Ванкувер, покорять сцену. Чтобы показать (доказать) и себе, и другим — он сможет добиться всего самостоятельно, без каких-либо знакомств и родственных связей. Ванкувер всегда казался Томасу красивым, и, выбирая город, в котором предстояло жить и работать, он знал, что вариант (на самом-то деле) всего один.

Театр — начиная со зрителей и заканчивая коллегами с начальством — был очарован. Совершенно, полностью, безвозвратно. Но Томас не учёл одну простую вещь: сцена не так уж проста. В какой-то момент она могла сломить и куда более старых, наученных жизнью людей. Нагрузками — постоянными репетициями и регулярными выступлениями. Ожиданиями — других людей, которых (не хотелось) нельзя было разочаровать. Страхом — ударить в грязь лицом. Тонкое волшебство игры в театре со временем приелось, перестало казаться чем-то особенным. Это давило, мешало получать удовольствие от работы.

На шестом году жизни в Ванкувере Томасу стало не хватать воздуха. Ответственность висела дамокловым мечом, готовым в любой миг сорваться вниз. Серость и обыденность сжимали горло, отравляли каждый новый день.

Томас попросту не выдержал. Проснулся ранним утром и понял: всё, хватит. Ему нужно отдохнуть, иначе он скоро или сойдёт с ума, или дойдёт до того состояния, когда (жить) играть уже не хочется.

Он взял (первые попавшиеся) самые необходимые вещи, впопыхах забросил их в лёгкий рюкзак. Набрал номер агента, от которой услышал множество нелестных эпитетов — Мари ругалась долго и витиевато, но, успокоившись, заверила, что уладит все проблемы, которые (несомненно) возникнут из-за неожиданного «отпуска» Томаса. Что позаботится об отсутствии сплетен, связанных с этим событием.

Сказала: Томасу уже давно, на самом деле, нужно отдохнуть.

После звонка на душе резко потеплело, дышать стало проще. Словно все обязательства свалились с плеч. Это ещё не освобождение, но уже облегчение. Ход сделан, дороги назад больше нет. Томас подкинул телефон в руке, задумался на миг, а потом отключил его и убрал в рюкзак.

Отдыхать — так отдыхать.

Прежде чем выйти из квартиры, он остановился и, взвесив все «за» и «против», оставил ключ от мотоцикла покоиться на полке. Томас предпочитал машинам мотоциклы, но здравый смысл (любезно) сообщил, что отправляться чёрт знает куда на мотоцикле — не лучшая идея. Благо, машина у Томаса тоже имелась.

Уже у лестницы он обернулся и отсалютовал закрытой двери. Томаса не покидало предчувствие чего-то хорошего. Казалось — ему море по колено. Казалось — обратно он вернётся уже другим человеком. Полным сил, с новыми целями и мечтами. Казалось, что он вернётся обновлённым.

Это обнадёживало.

Первым порывом было ехать, куда глаза глядят. Просто — на первую попавшуюся дорогу и вперёд, что бы ни было в её конце. Второй мыслью, пришедшей на шестом повороте от дома, была Оттава. Смешное дело, но в столице Томас не был ни разу за столько лет проживания в Канаде. Чудесная возможность исправить такое вопиющее невежество.

Гугл утверждал: до Оттавы из Ванкувера ехать день и двадцать часов. Томас два часа стоял в одной только автомобильной пробке на мосту Гранвилл, так что с Гуглом (явно не рассчитывающим на проблемы с движением) он бы поспорил.

Но дорога пустела всё больше и больше, освобождаясь от домов и людей, а встречных машин было (что предсказуемо) в разы меньше, чем в городе. Изредка на обочинах виднелись мотели. На них Томас особого внимания не обращал: он сразу решил, что спать будет прямо в автомобиле, откинув назад сиденье.

Он перестал зацикливаться на деталях — городки или леса, поля или стоянки — примерно на пятом часу пути. Мир вокруг буквально дышал жизнью, ветер взъерошивал волосы, влетая через открытое окно, а впереди были лишь долгие часы поездки. Ничто, кроме дороги, больше не имело значения.

***  
Наступление следующего дня Томас отметил покупкой кофе (на вкус лучше, чем на заправках возле Ванкувера, но всё равно — паршивый) и шоколадного батончика. Есть было необходимо, пусть даже и что-то настолько незначительное. На самом деле, Томасу хотелось только скорее сесть за руль и продолжить свой путь. Ночью он проехал Брукстон, и теперь до Оттавы оставалось всего-то около семнадцати часов езды. Это, опять же, если верить Гуглу.

Томас впопыхах забросил упаковку в мусорный контейнер и уже садился в машину, когда увидел вдали силуэт человека, с вытянутой рукой идущего вдоль дороги. Очевидно, он пытался поймать попутку, и это ему не удавалось — люди равнодушно проезжали мимо, даже не притормозив. Некоторые — напротив — нарочно ускорялись, чтобы окатить его облаком пыли.

Томас не страдал излишней жалостью, состраданием или ещё чем-то подобным, но на этот раз решил сыграть в доброго самаритянина. В конце концов, радио успело невероятно надоесть, ехать в тишине было скучно, а попутчик — это разговоры.

Томас подъезжал неспешно, приглядываясь к идущей фигуре — брать в попутчики подозрительных людей было чревато. Парень выглядел собранным настолько небрежно, словно выскочил из дома за круассанами в пекарню по соседству, а в итоге невесть как оказался на оживлённой трассе в нескольких километрах от ближайшего городка. Рюкзак на спине, вытянутая правая рука с нанизанными кожаными браслетами, левая — безуспешно пытается прикрыть зевок, яркая белизна наушников на чёрной футболке.

Томас остановил машину напротив парня, ещё раз окинув его взглядом.

Парень посмотрел на него не менее внимательно. Даже оценивающе. Как будто раздумывал, к лицу ли ему ехать в такой машине, подойдёт ли ему общество Томаса. Потрясающе.

— Подбросить? — без предисловий нарушил тишину Томас. — Тебе куда?

— А куда едешь? — парень усмехнулся в ответ.

— В Оттаву.

— Значит, и мне в Оттаву. Невероятное совпадение, правда? — парень виновато развёл руками. Томас бы поверил, если бы не хитрый взгляд карих глаз. — Путешествие автостопом, и всё такое.

— Запрыгивай, — благосклонно кивнул Томас. Парнишка, словно дождавшись нужного момента, мгновенно оказался у багажника, забросил туда рюкзак, хозяйским движением закрыл дверь. И сам уселся на переднее сидение.

— Дилан, кстати, — он ослепительно улыбнулся, протягивая руку.

— Томас, — хмыкнул Томас, отвечая на рукопожатие.

У Дилана было (смутно) знакомое лицо, но Томас решительно не мог вспомнить, где же его видел. 

Да и это не имело значения. На бродягу-афериста и грабителя он не похож, а остальное — неважно.

***  
За последующий час Томас успел шесть раз подумать, что ему повезло познакомиться с Диланом, и десять — пожалеть об этом. Дилан много разговаривал, замолкая только, чтобы перевести дыхание. Активно шутил, ещё больше — жестикулировал (пару раз чуть не попал руками в лицо Томаса). Он втягивал Томаса в диалоги так легко и естественно, словно они были давними друзьями. Дилан насквозь видел тот тихий омут, который Томас представлял собой, и вытаскивал наружу всех его чертей.

Томас никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько легко и свободно.

Это было как если бы он — наконец, впервые за столько лет — нашёл человека, которого мог назвать лучшим другом. Иррационально хотелось дурачиться, отвечать на шутки шутками, и Томас упустил момент, когда начал сам подкалывать Дилана, смеяться над его словами во всё горло. Громко и искренне.

Краем сознания он по привычке подмечал детали во внешнем виде собеседника. У Дилана родинки рассыпаны по лицу и рукам, а пальцы — длинные и аккуратные. Томас ещё подумал — ему бы пошло быть музыкантом. За фортепиано или со скрипкой он бы смотрелся (нелепо) грубо. Но вот гитара или барабаны были бы в самый раз. У Дилана была потрясающая, невероятная мимика. И он вообще был настолько открытым и ярким, словно внутри него горел огонь.

Дилан, со своими ощутимыми безбашенностью и лёгкостью, оказался очень уютным человеком. Рядом с ним было просто. Рядом с ним Томас чувствовал себя живым и полным сил, как в свой первый день в Ванкувере. Он следил за дорогой вполглаза, то и дело поворачиваясь к Дилану, чтобы что-нибудь сказать или просто посмотреть в блестящие весельем глаза.

Они вели себя больше как два беззаботных школьника, чем как взрослые люди, но их обоих это устраивало. Никаких серьёзных разговоров — политика, работа, планы на будущее, экономика и финансы, семейные непонимания и одиночество были за пределами машины Томаса, остались в самом начале этой длинной дороги. Говорили о всякой (личной) ерунде — обсуждали свои детские выходки и травмы, мечты и приключения, фильмы и супергероев. Рассказывали друг другу всё, что знали о других городах и странах, на ходу придумывали истории о владельцах проезжающих мимо машин.

Замолкли только с наступлением темноты — часы показывали два часа ночи, когда Дилан заразительно зевнул и предложил сделать паузу в их (увлекательных диалогах) путешествии. Сказал, Оттава всё равно никуда не денется, и будет лучше добраться до неё утром, чтобы со свежими силами полноценно насладиться красотами города. Томас честно ответил, что лично он собирался спать в машине. И уже хотел предложить доехать до ближайшего мотеля ради комфорта своего попутчика, но Дилан лишь пожал плечами: машина так машина, спокойной ночи, Томас. 

Томас усмехнулся, съехал с дороги в поле и, откинувшись на сиденье, уснул.

***  
Утро наступило резко. Только что провалился в сон, и вот уже — получи в лицо солнечными лучами. Томас потёр глаза, растолкал Дилана и неспешно выехал на дорогу. Ещё сонные, они без конца зевали и вяло переговаривались. Но потом вдали показались очертания города, и остатки сна как с рукой сняло.

У Томаса от предвкушения подрагивали пальцы, а губы то и дело растягивались в улыбке — ещё бы, он достиг (первого) пункта своего спонтанного путешествия, он посмотрит на столицу, он узнает что-то новое и (возможно) снова найдёт себя. Дилан, видимо, уловил его нетерпение, заразился им. Он говорил в разы больше, чем до этого — казалось, ему даже не нужно переводить дыхание — и замолчал только в тот миг, когда они проехали мимо таблички «добро пожаловать в Оттаву».

И это — конец (совместной) поездки. Должен им быть.

Томас приехал и может осмотреть достопримечательности, познакомиться с городом, как того и хотел. А Дилан — забрать свои вещи и отправиться дальше, своей дорогой автостопщика.

Но у Дилана оказались другие планы.

— Пойдём, — он ослепительно улыбнулся и вышел из машины. Залез в багажник, достал из своего рюкзака кошелёк с фотоаппаратом и, подойдя к Томасу, хлопнул его по плечу.

— С чего начнём осматриваться? — с губ Дилана не сходила улыбка. — Есть какие-нибудь пожелания?

Томас лишь пожал плечами.

В конце концов, почему бы и не посетить интересные места в компании уже знакомого человека?

Их импровизированная экскурсия началась с Нотр-Дама. Томас не был ни капли религиозен, и на посещение церкви согласился только из-за упрямства Дилана. Но не зря — стоило им только дойти до своей точки назначения, как у него перехватило дыхание. Простая, но массивная, величественная церковь буквально сияла от солнечного света, притягивала взгляд, навеки откладывалась в памяти. Заходить внутрь они не стали — обоим хватило любования со стороны. 

Следующими они посетили музеи. Мимо канадского музея современной фотографии Дилан пройти не смог и (разумеется) потащил за собой Томаса, который, по правде говоря, никогда не думал, что ходить и смотреть на фотографии может быть настолько увлекательно. Он ожидал, что будет скучно и однообразно, но ошибался: многие снимки буквально захватывали дух. А потом — сразу же, даже не спрашивая мнения Томаса, Дилан повёл его поглазеть на национальный центр искусств. Слава богу, издали. 

К памятникам они не подходили — слишком уж много туристов толпилось вокруг них. Дилан просто останавливался, фотографировал издали, и они шли дальше. В театры тоже посчастливилось не заходить. Не то что бы Томас был (ощутимо) против театров. Но — не время и не место. Он собирался отдохнуть не просто от работы в театре, но и от самой атмосферы театра. Возможно, Дилан каким-то чудом смог уловить нежелание Томаса идти на какое-либо выступление. А, быть может, он просто не интересовался театрами и всем, что с ними связано.

Потом Дилану захотелось посмотреть на водопады Ридо. Конечно же, в них не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего — сложно терять дыхание от восторга, глядя на довольно низкий водопад. Но водопады Ридо странным образом завораживали. После — отправились на водопад Хогс-Бэк, который был милым, но в котором, на взгляд Томаса, не было ничего хотя бы очаровательного. После водопадов Дилан предложил заглянуть в парк Конфедерации — солидный, но оказавшийся ужасающе скучным. 

Они были молоды и полны энергии, что им неспешные прогулки по парку?

После парка они отправились на рынок Байуорд, пестревший сотней лавочек и десятками кафе. Дилан с Томасом метались из одного магазинчика к другому, лавируя в толпе под пение какой-то уличной группы. Где-то они просто глазели на товары, а потом уходили. Где-то умудрялись попробовать кусочки (продавец, смеясь, называл это «дегустацией») восточных фруктов. Где-то им везло отхватить разные вещи по приемлемой цене. Томас как-то упустил момент, когда обзавёлся пакетом с различными безделушками-сувенирами для подарков ( _кулон бы понравился Мари, зажигалка с витиеватым узором могла приглянуться Джону, а вот эту изящную заколку для волос надо отправить матери_ ). Дилан же успел купить модные солнцезащитные очки и ходил в них, широко улыбаясь и легкомысленно помахивая своим пакетом.

Потом Дилан загорелся желанием заглянуть в Чайна-таун, откуда они ушли с парочкой упаковок заварочного зелёного чая.

На самом деле, Дилан весь день казался ходячей википедией, чёртовым всезнайкой. Он словно родился в Оттаве, словно прочёл о ней всё, что только возможно, словно каждый день ходил по улицам и везде совал свой нос. Он водил Томаса за собой, показывал все (на свой взгляд) самые интересные места и не на миг не замолкал. Он мог увести Томаса с улицы, уехать на другой конец города, а потом что-то вспомнить и в итоге вернуться обратно. В его маршруте не было никакой логики. Казалось, Дилан выстраивает свою экскурсию так, как вспоминает. Какая достопримечательность в памяти всплыла, к той и повёл. Дилан был хаотичен до невозможности. Нарочно такого человека и не придумаешь.

Он сыпал историческими фактами (кто-когда-зачем-что построил), рассказывал какие-то обрывки местных сплетен, упоминал забавные случаи из жизни туристов.

Он забирал себе всё внимание Томаса, отвлекал от созерцания достопримечательностей, притягивал взгляд как магнит — металл. Он вызывал не меньший восторг, чем Оттава.

Он без конца фотографировал — просто всё вокруг, Томаса посреди очередного диалога, себя на фоне города, просил прохожих сфотографировать его с Томасом. Он словно пытался извлечь из этого дня как можно больше воспоминаний.

Он был очарователен и — совсем немного — безумен, и обе эти черты в совокупности с восторженностью и наслаждением прогулкой передавались Томасу. Под конец этого сумасшедшего дня у Томаса уже едва передвигались ноги, а Дилан был (по-прежнему) полон сил. Совершенно спятивший и невероятный. 

Они сидели в кафе на Лорье-авеню, куда зашли перекусить и восстановить силы. Уже вечерело, и Томас знал: пришло время прощаться. Вот сейчас он должен пожать Дилану руку, поблагодарить за компанию, попросить забрать свой рюкзак из его, Томаса, машины. Должен сказать: _было здорово, был рад познакомиться, удачи тебе_. И уехать.

— Всегда мечтал увидеть Вегас, — вместо этого отстранённо сообщил Томас, аккуратно помешивая свой американо. О Лас-Вегасе он был наслышан с детства: разговоры взрослых, фильмы, книги — где только не наткнёшься на его упоминание. Невозможный город, ночной город. Город, который к полуночи только просыпается, в котором всё самое интересное происходит именно после наступления темноты. Город игр, развлечений, шума и музыки, свободы и азарта.

Дилан что-то буркнул в ответ, но его слова заглушил смех проходящих мимо девушек. Томас улыбнулся и продолжил говорить.

— Не хочешь со мной? — легко спросил он, даже не успев тщательно обдумать эту идею. Позвать с собой Дилана казалось уместным и правильным. Томас чувствовал себя так, словно сейчас принял одно из самых значительных решений в своей жизни. Узел обязательств и бесконечных «надо», который Томас (когда-то) затянул на своей шее, развязывался сам собой, пока рядом с ним был Дилан.

— Я слишком незаменим, да? — рассмеялся в ответ Дилан.

Это было согласие.

***  
Заночевали они в гостинице Оттавы (что было непривычно). А утром дошли до машины Томаса, не заблудившись только чудом (благодаря хорошей памяти Томаса на места).

Гугл сообщил: до Лас-Вегаса ехать придётся тридцать шесть часов. Не особо много, но, как показывала практика, верить Гуглу было совершенно неблагодарным делом. Он давал примерное представление, эдакую «минимальную планку», не учитывая остановки или проблемы на трассе. Но всё это было неважным, отступало на второй план из-за Дилана (господи, он вообще умеет молчать?), с которым дорога проходит быстро и незаметно.

Они доехали до Детройта, так и не закончив обсуждать свои прогулки по Оттаве, а, миновав город, оставили машину на обочине возле первого же поля, прошли чуть дальше и легли на траву. Свежий воздух и разговоры ни о чём бодрили не хуже кофе. Кажется, Томас со скуки даже стал на ходу сочинять истории. Кажется, Дилан снова фотографировал всё подряд — начиная с неба и заканчивая Томасом.

В дальнейшем пути они пару раз остановились на заправках, синхронно ругали местные кофейные автоматы на чём свет стоит и плевались от не менее ужасного чая. Кажется, в списке дел, которые надо выполнить по приезде в Лас-Вегас, появился пункт «найти нормальную кофейню».

Ночевали — снова — в машине, предсказуемо отогнав её на обочину. Томас не помнил, как заснул. Только что болтал с Диланом, в следующий миг уже открыл глаза — за окном стоял рассвет, а он обнаружил себя укрытым тёплым пледом (видимо, принадлежащим Дилану).

Есть по-прежнему не хотелось, и Томас намеревался отделаться покупкой пары шоколадок, но Дилан (недовольно) настоял на чём-то более здоровом. И пригрозил силой засунуть в Томаса еду. При этом выглядел он настолько сурово, что спорить с ним не хотелось. Пришлось останавливаться ещё и у дорожной забегаловки, чтобы поесть горячей полноценной еды.

Со всеми этими остановками до Лас-Вегаса они добрались вечером второго дня, ближе к ночи. И если Томас сначала собирался малодушно выспаться, а уже с утра знакомиться с городом, то все его планы пошли крахом в тот миг, когда на него со всех сторон навалилась атмосфера Лас-Вегаса.

***  
Лас-Вегас встретил их громкой музыкой, вспышками огней. Яркие вывески пестрели повсюду, слепили глаза. Повсюду виднелись либо клубы, либо казино, либо здания без каких-либо указателей, но украшенные неоновыми гирляндами. Они все заманивали, притягивали взгляд, приглашающе распахивали двери. Томас (изначально) просто хотел проехаться по улицам, раз уж ему расхотелось спать, понаблюдать за городом из окна, не окунаясь с головой в эту шумную жизнь. Но как будто это было возможно, когда в одной машине с ним сидел ураган «Дилан», от одного присутствия которого все планы становились крахом. Дилан попросил притормозить «на минутку», и Томас оставил машину на обочине, автоматически запоминая местоположение, отмечая взглядом названием улицы на ближайшем доме. Томас уже знал, насколько затянется эта «минутка». На часы, как минимум. В этом городе есть где разгуляться.

Лас-Вегас пах свободой и лёгкостью. Сносил крышу. Томас просто решил позволить себе плыть по течению. Он словно был в центре особого, бесконечного фестиваля. Он — наконец-то — освободился, отпустил себя, стал дышать полной грудью. И это пьянило похлеще всего алкоголя на свете.

Он действительно достиг того, ради чего уехал в свой импровизированный отпуск, ради чего покинул Ванкувер. Нашёл выход из той серости, в которую сам себя загнал бесконечными обязательствами. 

Дилан утянул за собой в разноцветный хоровод улиц, и Томас не нашёл (не захотел искать) ни единой причины, чтобы противиться этому. В конце концов, он доверял Дилану. А улицы звенели людским смехом, повсюду виднелись улыбки и невозможно яркие вывески, и желание побывать везде, увидеть своими глазами всю свободу Лас-Вегаса затапливало сознание. Томас — снова — упустил момент, когда Дилан начал заглядывать в каждый магазин, стал заваливать Томаса всякой ерундой, тыкать пальцами в каждую безделушку. Томас — опять — не заметил, как обзавёлся (ещё одним) пакетом с сувенирами.

(По крайней мере, ему будет что подарить абсолютно каждому коллеге, когда вернётся.)

А потом Дилан завёл его в казино, и всё остальное померкло.

Оказалось, Дилан был хорош в азартных играх. Чертовски хорош. Собранный, нахмурившийся, сосредоточенный, раздумывающий над стратегией, прикидывающий свои шансы. Неожиданно тихий и пугающе серьёзный. Не похожий на привычного (и когда только Томас уже успел к нему привыкнуть?) себя, он притягивал взгляд похлеще маятника. Казалось, все огни зала прикованы к нему.

После первого выигрыша он улыбнулся знакомой (хитрой) улыбкой. После третьего — рассмеялся в голос, заражая своим смехом окружающих. После пятого — расслабился и начал травить шутки, получая в ответ смех, одобрительные похлопывания по плечу и томные взгляды девушек.

Томас смотрел на него — такого — и его вело. Накрывало с головой, заставляя как-то совершенно по-дурацки улыбаться. Где-то под кожей разливалось тепло от одного взгляда на радостного Дилана.

Томас (слишком) поздно осознал, что попал. 

Он в ловушке, клетка захлопнулась.

А он и не заметил, когда.

Он пил, не ради какого-нибудь глупого желания из разряда «забыть как страшный сон», нет. Всё же Томас был достаточно здравомыслящим, чтобы принимать себя таким, какой он есть. Несмотря на неожиданные открытия. Он пил мало, по глотку из бокала, за успех друга, который — кажется — был просто дьявольски пьян. Дилан даже не обращал внимания, что на нём то и дело виснут какие-то девушки и восторженно пищат «это же сам Дилан О’Брайен, он такой милашка». Казалось, он не видит дальше игрального стола, на котором и то с трудом сосредотачивается. 

Томас пообещал себе подумать над словами этих девушек с утра.

У него были дела поважнее. На этом празднике жизни он (внезапно) решил сыграть роль совести и здравого смысла Дилана. 

И, как положено любому взрослому человеку, в определённый момент Томас решил, что — хватит. Наигрались и ладно. То, что удача улыбалась Дилану весь вечер (переходящий в ночь), не означало, что она вдруг не решит повернуться к нему задними карманами брюк. А Дилан же — как излишне импульсивный человек — тогда уже точно не сможет остановиться.

Томас ожидал сопротивления, споров и взрыва шуток. Ожидал, что Дилан будет сопротивляться и не захочет уходить. Но Дилан только посмотрел на него и согласно кивнул.

Он встал, рассыпая комплименты направо и налево, одарял всех присутствующих своей ослепительной улыбкой.

А сам не сводил взгляда с Томаса.

Слишком серьёзного взгляда для такого пьяного человека. Дилан смотрел так, словно видел Томаса насквозь.

***  
Утро встретило ярким, бьющим в глаза солнцем и лёгким туманом в голове. Томасу невероятно повезло, что он сумел держать себя в руках и (как следствие) избежал тяжёлого похмелья. 

По крайней мере, ему было, над чем подумать. И была возможность это сделать.

Он (что ожидаемо) помнил события прошедшего вечера очень отчётливо. Помнил, как они вышли из казино. Правда, недалеко ушли — дальше, чем до гостиницы по соседству Дилан идти отказался. Номер взяли один на двоих (Томас пытался сказать милой девушке-администратору, что им — упаси боже — нужен номер с двумя раздельными кроватями, но Дилан, повисший на нём и дышащий ему в шею, отвлекал настолько, что у Томаса заплетался язык, и объяснять пришлось едва ли не на пальцах). 

Томас помнил, как, уже войдя в номер, едва успел закрыть дверь, прежде чем оказался прижатым к стене. Дилан стоял напротив, а его потемневшие глаза блестели в темноте опасным и шальным блеском. Он улыбался хитро и многообещающе. Он вообще в тот момент был похож на лисицу. Казалось, он весь подобрался, как перед атакой. Томас (снова, в который раз за всё их недолгое знакомство) решил плыть по течению, и поддался чужому напору.

Дилан одним плавным движением преодолел расстояние до него. 

Томас ожидал напора и пьяной агрессии. Но Дилан (снова) его удивил. Он мягко касался его губ своими, как будто сам пытался решить, что хочет делать дальше.

А потом Дилан отстранился, потёрся об него щекой, уткнулся носом в ключицы и засопел. Томас тихо рассмеялся: это же надо было настолько напиться, чтобы отключиться в подобный момент?

Но лучше так, чем спьяну сделать что-то, о чём с утра (возможно) пришлось бы жалеть.

Томас был готов ко всему и отдавал себе отчёт в том, что делает. Он был готов нести ответственность. Но готов ли был Дилан? Не самый лучший вариант — променять возникшее доверие на неловкость, по пьяни разрушив хрупкую дружбу. 

Он согласен на большее, чем поцелуи, но — при других обстоятельствах. Когда Дилан будет трезв и сможет твёрдо сказать, чего он хочет.

Томас усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на кровать Дилана. После названного девочками-фанатками имени, он, кажется, вспомнил, где до этого видел его лицо. На обложке журнала, как-то раз.

Дилан О’Брайен, начинающий актёр, снимался в паре незначительных фильмов и подростковом сериале про оборотней и какую-то мистическую хрень. Удивительно, что его никто не узнал ещё раньше.

***  
Томас сидел в кафетерии, грея руки о чашку с кофе, когда на соседний стул со стоном уселся Дилан.

— Ты выглядишь до отвращения бодрым, — обвиняющим тоном сообщил он.

— Я просто выпил меньше тебя, — хмыкнул Томас.

Дилан не удосужился ответить на это, просто протянул руку, взял американо Томаса и отпил из чашки. Пока Томас думал, как тактичнее спросить, как актёр стал автостопщиком, Дилан уже решил рассказать всё сам, словно почувствовав намерения собеседника (а, может, он просто смутно помнил, что в казино его назвали полным именем):

— Я на самом деле актёр. И тут, наконец, получил серьёзную роль. Съёмки через месяц, в Ванкувере. Нервничал, решил, что путешествие автостопом поможет снять стресс. Действительно, это помогло. Да и люди не так уж и часто меня узнают, мало мелькал на экранах. Это помогает чувствовать себя действительно собой.

— А знаешь, у меня в Ванкувере квартира, — просто сказал Томас. Таким будничным тоном, как будто озвучивал прогноз погоды.

Наверное, у него уже просто вошло в привычку бросаться в омут с головой, не задумываясь принимать решения, которые кажутся верными. Возможно — самыми правильными из всего, что Томас когда-либо делал в своей жизни.

— Это предложение? — Дилан воровато оглянулся, прежде чем взять Томаса за руку. В кафетерии было совершенно пусто, а единственной официантке явно было не до них — она сидела в углу за своей стойкой, внимательно читая книгу, которой отгородилась от внешнего мира.

— Только учти, если ты решишься, то потом будет поздно идти на попятную, — рассмеялся Томас.

— Я согласен, — быстро выпалил Дилан и, широко улыбнувшись, поцеловал костяшки его руки. — Но перед этим… Смотрел «Стар Трек»? Как насчёт поездки в Айову?

Гугл утверждал: до Айовы — двадцать часов езды.

Им было некуда спешить.


End file.
